


sweet little nothings ♡

by ultwan



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultwan/pseuds/ultwan
Summary: wenrene fluff drabbles for me and everyone who ships them :)
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	sweet little nothings ♡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irene hangs mistletoe and stands under it. Wendy doesn't know what mistletoe is and doesn't understand why Irene has been standing under the weird ceiling booger for ten minutes.

It wasn’t even Christmas season and here they are, inside Irene’s basement arranging stuff. Wendy isn’t the most religious person but when it comes to her favorite “friend” she would always be one call away. 

“Unnie I thought you celebrate Christmas during December and yet it’s only July?”

“Seungwan-ah, it’s my mom’s idea to rearrange things here, she said I should learn to declutter.” The older one then pouted.

Oh no, what’s that tugging at Wendy’s heart? She always thought that Joohyun is cute but not this cute. She doesn’t really believe in anything and yet she wishes there is a divinity that would help her poor heart recover from whatever this is that she is feeling.

“Wendy?”

“...”

“Seungwan-ah?”

“...”

“Are you ok??”

“Y-yes unnie, I am just a little distracted.” She chuckled nervously.

“ Do you want to take a break first?” Her ever thoughtful unnie, she’s really very lucky to have her.

“No, no I can still help you unnie!”

She saw Irene pick up some sort of green leafy plant and hang it above their heads. Is her unnie blushing? She doesn’t know why.

“I know I have already established it but isn’t it a bit early to hang ornaments?”

Never in her entire existence that Irene would feel this embarrassed for pulling such a feeble act of showing her interest to the younger girl. She should’ve thought of a better way to show her feelings.

“Wan-ah, do you know what a mistletoe is?”

“I think I have heard of it but since our family does not really celebrate Christmas, I have zero knowledge of it.”

_Bae Joohyun why are you so stupid!_ In the middle of her inner turmoil, Wendy held her hand to try to calm her. It did the opposite though, she felt her face get hot. _To hell with it! This is my only chance!_

“Seungwan-ah, please don’t hate me.” She held the younger girl’s hand with both of her hands just to make sure she won’t run away.

“Why would I even hate you??”. Worry is etched on Wendy’s face.

“I think I can’t stand being just friends with you anymore, I have always wanted to tell you whatever’s going on with me and why I am like this.” 

Irene doesn’t know if her friend is going to cry at this point but for the sake of their sanity she continued,

“You are the most beautiful person I have ever met, on the inside and outside. You always wear your heart on your sleeves and I was afraid that everyone would just take your kindness for granted. I have sworn to myself that I will always protect you with all that I can. I have seen you both in your darkest and brightest moments, and I have never been more sure that I want to be part of your life too.” She’s one hundred percent sure she’s the one who could cry now.

“Unnie, don’t consider yourself as an outsider! You’re my best friend!! Of course you’re always been a part of my life, a big one too!” She smiled but she’s had enough of her friend’s obliviousness, _honestly why can’t she know what mistletoe is and her feelings for her???!??!_

“Son Seungwan, I, Bae Joohyun, likes you and would like to be more than friends with you, that is if you will have me.”

The words are not really registering on her brain. 

“I understand if you don’t feel the same way but please don’t push me away because I cannot stand being away from you.”

“I am just overwhelmed right now with all these weird feelings.” Wendy smiled a bit awkwardly and continued,

“My mind is always clouded with the fact that you are the most ethereal person I have ever seen and that I have no rights to even have the slightest crush on you.”

“Wait a minute, you have a crush on me?!?” 

“Unnie please let me finish, I am so nervous right now and it’s your fault.” The younger one pouted. _Fuck, she look so cute I can’t be distracted!!_

“Fine, fine, go on, sorry hehehe.”

“Yes, I also happen to have a crush on you and I think we are just both oblivious idiots.” Wendy chuckled and Irene swears to God, her self-control to just kiss the girl is thinning.

“So you know, they say it’s tradition to kiss the person next to you under this mistletoe.” Irene wiggled her eyebrows at her.

“This has been your plan all along!!”

“Can I kiss you now?”

Wendy did not answer verbally and just nodded her head and closed her eyes. The poor girl feels like her heart about to pop out of her chest. _When did Irene become this confident??_

She can already feel the breath of her partner against her lips, and before she knew it. She was clutching Irene’s shoulders to steady herself. Her lips were soft and sweet, the sensation’s not weird but rather pleasant. She could also feel the smoothness of the older girl’s hand cradling her face. She wishes that time would just freeze.

It was a wonderful afternoon to remember and she would like to kiss her everyday for the rest of their life.

fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologize for any errors I have overlooked. I usually am a reader but I think I deserve to indulge my desires for fluff because Wendy is finally back!!! YAYY!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated! :)


End file.
